The broad research goals are: (I) to alter through external forces the growth and remodeling of craniofacial articulations in monkeys, (II)to formulate new biologic concepts for the treatment of malocclusion and related skeletal problems. The specific objectives have been defined by earlier studies. For fibrous joints these are: (1) to measure relapse following alveolar and sutural remodeling, (2) to alter sutural morphology through environmental influences (3) to produce maximal remodeling of supporting bone through orthodontic tooth movement, (4) to stimulate alveolar bone formation by "periosteal lifting", (5) for cartilaginous joints: to alter through external forces the amount and direction of growth in cranial synchondroses, (6) to determine how growth in the synchondroses and sutures might be interrelated; (7) for synovial joints: to create degenerative arthritis through excessive loading of the TMJ, (8) to compare the effects of TMJ injury (articular vs extraarticular fractures vs fibrous ankylosis) on craniofacial growth and (9) to measure and alter the distribution of force between TMJ and occlusion during mastication. The methods to be used include serial cephalometric roentgenography combined with metallic implants and a surgical head positioner, histologic sections combined with in vivo bone markers and autoradiography. Measurement of articular stresses will be done in collaboration with the Bioengineering Program at the University of Washington.